Our Little Secret
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Pre 4x18. "What makes you think I wont kill you?" "Because there's a part of you that can't help loving me." Elijah Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce team up to find the cure and old feelings are stronger than ever. One shot. Kalijah.


**Our Little Secret**

Where was he?

Katherine Pierce looked at her watch: 9:39 PM. He was exactly thirty nine minutes late which wasn't Elijah Mikaelson like at all. He was always punctual. And Katherine didn't know if she should be grateful that he wasn't on time or worried that he changed his mind.

A few days ago she had tricked the werewolf Hayley to spy on the Mystic Falls gang and the girl was so desperate for any news concerning her family that she would do anything Katherine would tell her. Hayley had come back with a piece of information, there was a cure for vampirism and that everyone was itching to get their hands on it. Even Klaus, and Katherine suspected it was because he wanted little Elena Gilbert to be human again.

This was good information and all, but Katherine was at a disadvantage. Team Elena practically had half of the population on her side and Katherine only had herself. So she had thought about it for a few hours and then made a marvelous plan. Klaus wanted the cure. If Katherine got the cure and gave it to Klaus, he would be so grateful that she would finally be free after 500 years.

The problem was that Klaus wouldn't so much as receive a text from Katherine without thinking of running her over with a car, let alone make a deal. Which only left one option left, Elijah Mikaelson.

Despite the fact that he had trapped her in the tomb she hoped that he would be able to make a deal with Klaus, and Katherine was no fool she knew that Elijah had a soft spot for little Elena, she only hope that he didn't completely want to murder her.

She had left a voicemail in his phone telling him briefly about the cure (and much to her annoyance instead of sounding sexy and confident on the phone she sounded like some love-struck thirteen year old that said um every three second.)

Still, Elijah had responded and agreed and told her to meet him in front of a small restaurant in Charleston, South Carolina. But he was almost an hour late.

A man passed by her chatting on his cell phone. She smirked. Dinner. Yummy.

She grasped the men and pushed him against the wall and started drinking from him.

"Drinking like a little wild animal, Katerina? I must say I'm disappointed."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she dropped the man on the floor. She wiped the blood from her mouth. Elijah was standing in front of her in his usual suit. "Don't fret, Elijah there's plenty of more where he came from," she corrected. "And it's Katherine now."

"To me you have always been Katerina and it shall remain that way," Elijah said. "I'm sorry for the delay, the traffic was very bad, though I see talking to me may not be your biggest concerned."

"Nonsense." Katherine smirked as she passed him. "I'd enjoy catching up."

Elijah allowed himself one small smile before he followed her into the restaurant.

* * *

"A cure for vampirism?" Elijah frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Dead sure." Katherine picked at her chocolate and strawberry cake.

Elijah leaned back in his chair and Katherine knew that he was thinking about what she had just said and wondering if he could trust her. "How do you know this?"

"I have my sources."

"Where is it? What does it look like?"

"I-I don't know."

Elijah scoffed. "That's what I thought, you were just wasting my time, Miss Petrova. Good evening."

"Wait," Katherine stood up, hating herself for sounding so desperate. Elijah paused. "I'll find everything you need to know, where to get it. I'll even get it myself and hand it to you, but I need your word that you will talk to Klaus for me."

"And why should I believe you?" he asked after a pause.

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest. "Sometimes you just need to take the leap, Elijah."

A twitch of a smile played on his lips. "You drive a hard bargain, Katerina. Fine, I'll believe you, for now anyway."

Now it was time for dessert.

* * *

Elijah was just entering his hotel room and taking his suit jacket off when he noticed a curly hair intruder sitting in his bed. She smirked. "Please, don't stop on my account."

"Katerina, what are you doing here?" he asked bored.

Katherine stood up. "No reason."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. "If you're frightened that I'm going to tell Klaus what you're up too, I won't. You and I have a deal, and I don't break promises even for my brother."

"I'm not here about the cure." She pureed as she placed a hand on his chest.

Elijah smirked as he pinned her on the bed. "It's not smart to be cocky. What makes you think I won't kill you right here and now."

Katherine shrugged. "Because there's a part of you that can't help loving me."

Elijah sighed as he let go. "You're very full of yourself, Katerina."

Katherine shrugged. "It's not bragging if it's true." She stood up and placed a hand on his cheek. "Elijah, please I need you."

She flinched when she saw Elijah hesitated. But much to her surprise Elijah leaned in and kissed her, almost roughly, Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck as she let him place her on the bed,

She untied his tie.

He ripped open her blouse.

And they both let themselves be surrounded by 500 years of passion.

* * *

Katherine rolled over to her side when she heard her cell phone beeping. She straightened up when she saw that it was a message from Hayley. It had the location of the cure, some random island in the middle of nowhere.

Well, she had to get there first.

Katherine rolled to her side and came face to face with a sleeping Elijah. She smiled. He hadn't changed at all.

Soon she'll have everything she had always wanted her freedom, happiness, and Elijah.

**THE END**

Please review!


End file.
